


A Friend's Redemption

by Mondo1682



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: a twist where a alone Cindy finds a friend. Very vague impulsive written story off of youtube clips.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Not alone as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is rolling when Cindy Burman explodes. Chapter with her perspective. Youtube clips involved.

Cindy Burman felt alone. Losing control of her life. All her life. Wasn't in her hands. So she tried to force people to play by her rules. Making her feel loved. Because that's how her dad or what he called himself Dragon king did. 

But now it was slipping. First Henry was being distant due to his dad being in a coma. And being mopey. Which she understood. Being that she knew that her dad was apart of the injustice society. And he didn't. 

All those instincts to protect herself were kicking in. Trying to reign him in from his dad. Incase his father was any like hers. Not wanting him to get tainted like her. But that didn't work. 

Then her friend but really follower. Because she became popular. Threw it in her face too. When really she just wanted a friend to be herself. 

It wasn't her fault. That she was raised by Dragon King. Or the fact the anniversary of the fact she killed her mom because Dr. Ito modified her. To create the perfect genetic human being. Then have step mothers and step fathers. Or minnions. Look out and keep a eye on her. Thrown at her. 

Which caused her to be really mean because then that forced the fact that it existed away. Being the big mean popular girl that wanted attention. When really she just wanted a geniune relationship with somebody. 

When her dad or Creator as he always flaunts. Likes to do maintence on his most precious creation. On maintence day. And once again she tried a diffent tatic to promote intrest in him about her. 

But he disregarded it. Saying he had no time for it. And just go be the mean girl he was proud of. But really was tired of her. When it all became just a tantrum to him. 

The straw that made her decide to go nuclear. And say screw everything. Was actually the genuine friend she thought she had hoped for. Courtney whitmore. Who she bonded with in Chem class over happy childhood memories. 

They had a friend date hooked up. Until she appeared to be backing out for a guy. Cameron Mckhant. Which she just totally be'd her out and left. Not wanting to hear Courtney's reasoning. The dashed hope already hurting her.

That she wasn't loved or liked by anyone. She wasn't Cameron, Yolanda, her mom... anybody that had a friend. Or wasn't alone. And that feeling was starting to make her feel angry. A anger she never felt before. 

Until she ended up back in the dragon's den. Alone. Turns out the staff that she touched earlier. Was drawing her there.

Feeling a feisty aura as she touched it. That felt genuine to her. Like what she prayed for. As it was saying let's go mess up some superheroes. 

Which was easy. When she saw Stargirl. The superhero who had her father's attention. Who had restarted the justice society. Who wasn't alone as her. 

That was when the pain flew at Stargirl. As the fight happened. The pleading eyes. That Cindy was sure didn't exist. Or only made her angrier. She just wanted her pain out. Was sure now this was a tantrum. As her creator said. 

Sparks between the two staffs one lashing at the other. Until she found a window. At the defending hero and separated her staff. Scratching her hard with hers. 

Until her daze of rage gets smacked. Hears the name Courtney. To her horror. The hero she attacked was her. And she was pleading with her. Saying "I am always your friend." 

The guilt crushing her. Knowing more ways than one she was in a lot of pain as well. Retreated because now she did not want to feel. What the image of the damaged wounded hero was making her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be a one shot that is actually a one shot. But i left it open for more chapters. I feel impressed by what i wrote and hope it makes sense. Just the impression. I got from youtube clips of the latest stargirl episode. Rights and all that stuff anyway.


	2. A feeling inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy reels from the news Courtney is Stargirl. She chosen to hang with a superhero basically. Set up for using Shiv Part two for next chapter.

Courtney Whitmore was well is Stargirl. Cindy hoped she didn't damage her that bad. The staff pulsing with rage. In her hands to finish the job taking pleasure in the destroying the hero. Edging her on to find her to finish her. But the guilt of the picture of her defeated form. Kept her from tantruming up again and listening. 

Had she really have a date with Cameron. Or was it some type of superhero code. If so she couldv'e come up with something better than that. Or had the girl just wanted to reschedule hanging out. So many possibilites were swirling through her head at knowing Courtney was the hero that restarted the JSA in the ISA's backside. But she clung to the former because it would then feel a more noble reason to reschedule. Then a date with art boy. Keeping them from hanging out.

But also the fact that it caused no she hurt her. Remembering now Courtney trying to stop the fight pleading with her. Saying she was sorry. And don't do this. Don't villian up. But she did. Anger brewing up that she didn't want. So she directed at the nearest object. The staff that enabled her.

That was boiling in her hands. Trying to keep her going angry. Weaving in her mind. Tapping into her mind. Every bad thing she did. Like she needed another jumpstart to do what she did. A bunch of dragon hisses. Coming out of the tip. Until Cindy threw it. In front of her. But it floated instead. Looking at her. Fire coming out of the tip. Like she angred it instead. 

"I don't want you in my head." Telling the staff. She didn't want anyone in her head. She was a villian's daughter. No now a fully suited supervillian. But she wanted to choose her own path. She just hoped she would not get too big of a reaction from her creator or a minnion. If they noticed it was missing. But then they're was the big splash she did blowing up on Courtney. 

If he knows he'll want to reign her into her plans. Like before if she wouldn't obey. Thinking there was a low chance he would not know and a high chance he'd be furious.

He'd disect her memories. Maybe find out who stargirl is while he is rewiring her. She did not want to hurt Courtney. Her genuine friend. She called her again. It was luck someone screamed it at her. But it wasn't a blessing in disguise. The situation seemed to blow up more and more. 

Too much she just wish it was what she originally felt. But the genie was out of the bottle. And she didn't want to hurt Courtney. It didn't feel right for the first time. But her dad or creator could make her. 

When loud dragon hisses interrupted her. Like telling her "Hey i'm here!" With a low hiss like it was sticking her tounge out. Causing Cindy to say "Hey i am your boss now." When the Staff didn't listen. She shouted quitely as to not attract attention on the dark quiet road. "Shut up. I'm not a wimp". She hisses at the taunt but it gives her a idea. 

Now she'll have to fight Courtney. But what if she fought her instead. Of her creator making it worse. If she spins it. She can be friends with Courtney. And keep Stargirl safe too. But she has to make sure she can pull it off.

If she can control a whole school. Maybe she can figure it out. How to play fight. Maybe still be a genuine friend. As the staff flew into her hand. Not boiling anymore. Like they were in sync.

Knowing this could be the start of something that could blow up in all there faces. If she could get people to trust her. While avoiding tipping too much to her father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is like my first story blown up. Here's the inbetween chapter but i might edit it up. So i would appreciate thoughts on this. As i try to figure out how to incorprate Cindy's plan for part 3. The Shiv part 2. Episode.


End file.
